


Повседневность

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но Эггзи смог удивить его</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повседневность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more6) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, период обучения в Кингсмэн

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли уже давно понял, что его гейдар служил не только хорошим локатором, но ещё и чёртовым магнитом. Ладно, то, что он пару раз влип в интрижки частной школе, — не так уж и удивительно. В вузе вообще творился какой-то ад, и не факт, что все парни, с которыми переспал Чарли, были именно геями или хотя бы би. Время экспериментов, всё такое. Говорить о своей ориентации в Сандхёрсте вообще было как минимум опасно, но Чарли всё равно с удивительной точностью знал, кого можно зажать у стенок душевой после того, как остальные кадеты вымоются.

Чарли обладал способностью находить геев в любом месте, и он со вздохом осознал, что снова влип, как только Эггзи в первый раз зашёл в казарму Кингсмэн.

Он не принадлежал к любимому типажу Чарли, который обычно общался и флиртовал с людьми, близкими ему по положению. Но это не значило, что Чарли не дрочил пару раз на образы уличных мальчиков, которые максимально не соответствовали его обычным предпочтениям, зато были чертовски горячи. И то, что Эггзи оказался затаенной в глубине души голубой мечтой Чарли, было самым блядским из всех совпадений на свете.

Нет, серьёзно, он даже пришёл в джинсах с низкой посадкой, как на это вообще можно не залипать!

Чарли ждал, что Эггзи окажется законченным гомофобом из латентных и ждал очень долгой осады (и пару синяков за свои шуточки). Но Эггзи смог удивить его — и не только своим поведением. Он с удовольствием отвечал на подколки Чарли, бросал свои, а потом вывернул ему руку, когда Чарли хлопнул его по заднице.

— Я понимаю, что ты устал дрочить по ночам, — ласково сказал Эггзи, и от его тона не встало бы только у мёртвого. — Но, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках.

И отпустил, а у Чарли, между прочим, до вечера руку жгло от его прикосновения.

Самым ужасным оказались разминки Эггзи. Он был гибким — чертовски гибким, как-то слишком близко к гуттаперчивости — и явно не собирался терять свою растяжку, а потому утром и вечером, до завтрака и незадолго до ужина, всю казарму ожидало прекрасное представление. Эггзи касался руками пола, наклонялся назад до упора, становился на мостик, делал прекрасный взмах ногами и переносил весь свой вес на руки, удерживая себя в подобном положении. Разводил ноги (чёрт возьми!), «садясь» на шпагат прямо в воздухе, перекатывался на колени и выгибался, словно кошка.

И это была только прелюдия. Чарли ни за что бы не поверил, что он единственный дрочит на Эггзи.

Но он, похоже, был единственным, у кого хватало смелости действовать. Обливание водой было лишь попыткой добавить огня (как бы смешно это не звучало), и реакция Эггзи была просто прекрасной — бушующая сила, обычно скрытая, которой Рокси не дала выплеснуться наружу. Блядь, если бы они подрались в тот день, это всё и закончилось бы там, и вряд ли окровавленными костяшками или синяками на лице — разве что осушающими и полными ненависти поцелуями. И Чарли был зол, что не получил того, что хотел.

И поэтому следующим же утром словно невзначай поцеловал Эггзи в щёчку и прошёл мимо, наслаждаясь безмолвной реакцией.

— Ты охуел? — прямо спросил Эггзи. — Скажи спасибо, что я не сломал тебе нос за вчерашнее.

— Да ты что, — Чарли повернулся и сладко улыбнулся Эггзи. — Вот скажи, а ты так бесишься, потому что это был поцелуй, или потому что тебе было его недостаточно?

И тут Эггзи его удивил. Он загрёб свои волосы назад рукой, повёл плечами — от движения его мышц Чарли даже сглотнул — и лукаво сказал:

— И то, и другое.

И больше не контактировал с Чарли вплоть до самого конца дня, когда вбил его в стену в каком-то коридоре — мощно, властно и неожиданно — и поцеловал, не давая отстраниться.

Ха, кто бы тут был против.

Чарли было попытался стянуть с него комбинезон — чёрт, их что, специально сделали, чтобы рекруты не трахались? — но Эггзи остановил его, вбив колено между ног и влажно укусив в шею.

— Даже и не пытайся, — глубоким голосом сказал он, часто дыша. — Поэкспериментируем как-нибудь потом.

— Я скончаюсь от недотраха, — Чарли облизнулся и мощно провёл пальцами по спине Эггзи.

— Позже, — уверенно сказал Эггзи, и Чарли не смог с ним спорить несмотря на то, что его яйца разрывало от напряжения.

Позже, конечно, всё-таки случилось, но перед ним было ещё очень много поцелуев, украдкой и не совсем, зажимания у стены и, разумеется, непрекращающийся поток сарказма и подколок. Их отношения не стали менее враждебными, просто теперь у них был другой, замечательный и гораздо более продуктивный способ избавиться от напряжения, и он был явно лучше драки в слепом пятне камер.

А самым значительным изменением, пожалуй, было то, насколько свободно и комфортно они теперь чувствовали себя друг с другом. Чарли мог без каких-либо препятствий завалиться на кровать Эггзи, вне зависимости от того, лежал на ней в этот момент сам Эггзи или нет. А Эггзи неожиданно приручил Лорда Нельсона — причём не угощениями и ласковыми словами, а как-то особенно, по-своему. Так же, как приручил Чарли.

— Ты портишь мне всю дрессировку, — лениво сказал как-то Чарли, сидевший около своей кровати на полу и окружённый раскрытыми талмудами из библиотеки.

Эггзи, откинувшийся на изножье собственной кровати (а значит, сидящий ровно напротив Чарли), отвлёкся от почёсывания Лорда Нельсона и мягко улыбнулся.

— А ему нравится.

И Эггзи сказал это с такой уверенностью, что Чарли только и оставалось, что хмыкнуть и закатить глаза. Эггзи на это ничего не ответил — только как-то быстро оказался на коленях совсем рядом с Чарли и поцеловал его, немного грубо притянув к себе ладонью за загривок.

Из дальнего угла засвистел Дигби, обнажённая Рокси спокойно прошла мимо них к своей кровати, Хьюго так вообще не стал отвлекаться от виртуальных шахмат, а Руфус отжимался где-то ближе к ванной части казармы и не обращал на них никакого внимания.

А Чарли целовал Эггзи и думал, что как-то неожиданно быстро привык ко всему этому.

Их обычная повседневность.


End file.
